Metempsychosis
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Learning a new language is hard. Adapting to a new environment is harder. But when you're in a different world, in a different body makes everything confusing. What's worst is that I'm the twin sister to one, Adrien Agreste aka Chat Noir. I will do anything to avoid getting the blasted Miraculous. Non!Miraculous!OC. Reincarnation Fic


**I wanted to always make this. But somehow, if I don't picture the character's face, I can never make one. I have to imagine that specific character doing their plot and all that.**

 **And I feel like the baby scene is too...much, so I decided to skip several years. I don't want to do the cliche part of where they find a light and wha-la, they discovered, either immediately after birth or in their baby stages, that they were reincarnated. I chose not to do that part.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Diary**

* * *

 **Metempsychosis (mɛtɛmsʌɪˈkəʊsɪs)**

 _noun_

The supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species.

* * *

 **Dear Secret Keeper that is called my Diary,**

I was given this book to improve my absolute lack of language.. Father and Mother may have said that you would help me 'pour my feelings out', but I think it's an excuse for my lack of understanding in the French language.

But, I kinda feel really unsure about this even if they had forbid anyone except for me to read it. I would prefer to get a dog and converse because they make a good companion unlike the blasted cat who always seem to sneer at me.

I had to look up some words from the dictionary. I seriously have too much dictionaries in here in different language. This is very frustrating to write because I don't think I'll ever continue you. But, I think I will just in case I ever forget. This would remind me.

But anyways, my name was Clarissa Watts, born to a middle-class family. I have a father and a mother, and was an only child. I love watching things that interests me, especially anime and cartoons.

The people in there are a lot more better, yet even worst than the people that I know. I sometimes dream about visiting the anime or cartoons that I like. The genre I love is fantasy, comedy, cute romance -not that creepy and heavy one- that makes you cry, supernatural, Mystery, Sci-Fi, and a lot more.

I was nice to some people, I guess….Unless I hate them. But if they don't deserve it, then I am nice. I hold a huge, long lasting grudge that will never be answered to unless someone does something about it.

Funny thing was when I was 13, someone tripped me and made me crash into a table in the library. The guy and his friends started laughing at me. I held a deep grudge.

Fortunately for me and unfortunately for him, we were in the same school. I tormented him, pranked him, humiliated him, deliberately ignored him or even not call on his name.

I got a fever on day 23 and had to stay home. On Day 25, when I came to school, he finally begged for forgiveness. He thought that I was planning something even more severe and was staying home just to plan it. I was confused but was smug. He actually kowtowed beneath my feet! From then on, everyone was careful to not anger me ever again. Cue evil laughter.

Wait...I'm getting out of hand. Anyways the thing is : _Was_.

I _WAS_ born into a middle class. I _WAS_ named Clarissa Watts.

It was 6 years ago that everything was life changing. I don't remember much prior to this life, but somehow, I'm in this body and in this life.

My name is Colette Agreste, age 6. My twin brother, Adrien Agreste, and I were born to Lucille Agreste nee Devereaux and Gabriel Agreste. I was born to a rich family. I still love watching things that interests me, especially anime and cartoons. I still like the same genre.

I have trouble getting used to the body, making me trip and fall all the time.

I knew I have always bad luck in exchange for a good one, but this takes the cake. I was born in the world I'm familiar with. Though the plot hadn't started yet and somehow, I'm just inserted into my recent interest of the year. Before was Yuri! On Ice, and before that was Boku no Hero Academia, and before that was Ao no Exorcist.

I just hope that I would never get the #! $CUL)U%

The Secret Giver,

 **C.W.A**

* * *

I stared judgingly at the diary before crossing out some of the most important details, with hidden codes just in case someone takes it and reads it by accident. Littered around me was a bunch of French-English Dictionary.

Trying to push another language into my brain was time consuming and it made me feel...smarter, I guess? I'm now bilingual. English was the only language I speak before I was forced to learn and adapt to French.

Father was trying to push some more language at me until Mother stopped him. So, I'm going to be learning Chinese after I mastered French, next would be Spanish and German. I sighed at the busy oncoming schedule. Father could be stubborn, but would bend over just for his wife. He truly loves her very much and I cried for the next thing in the timeline. I couldn't help if it was time for the person to die.

Everyone has their end, even if they seek a way to become immortal, they would always have a miserable life.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I know it seems heartless, but meh. I know I watch too much anime and I guess some immortal stuff to know that they're miserable being immortal. It's like after they became immortal, whether willingly or not, they become fed up of the life and wanted to seek a way to become mortal again.**


End file.
